One Tin Soldier (a.k.a. Final Battle)
by Niffler
Summary: This is my first song-fic. A very sad Fic. I was not my choice to write it, it was non-volentary. This is one of my favourite songs. Please R&R or even just read beacus this song has a message everyone shoudl hear.


One Tin Soldier (a

A/N:The song One Tin Soldier is by Coven.I do not own this song or any of the Harry

Potter Characters (as much as I wish I did).

**One Tin Soldier (a.k.a. Final Battle)**

By Amanda Hunt 

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Lavender sat in a The Leaky Caldron in Hogsmede.They sipped their butterbeer slowly, savouring the flavour on the warm spring day.It was early April and this was the first warm day they had had in a while.

Ron held Lavender's hand under the table and she brushed her feet gently against his.He blushed bright red and took a large gulp of his drink.

Ginny sat smiling, staring off into space.She contentedly brushed a strand of flaming hair out of her face.Harry and Hermione sat beside each other, across from Ginny.Hermione absently twirled a strand of hair around her finger.Harry watched with caring eyes.

Ron whispered something in Lavender's ear and she smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

_Listen children to our story that was written long ago,_

_About a kingdom on a mountain and a valley far below._

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light out on the street. The five rose and went to the window to look.A large group of Death Eaters had apperated into the middle of the town.They all wore long, black robes and masks.

__

_On the mountain was a treasure, buried deep underneath the stone, _

_And the valley people swore they'd have it for their very own._

Suddenly, in front of them all Voldemort appeared.The slits of his eyes glowed yellow even in the daylight.People screamed apperated away.Most of the adults had vanished with their families.Hermione could see the Hogwarts students clustered in store windows around the street. 

"I have come for Harry Potter!Show your self!"Voldemort hissed.His voice carried across the town.

_ _

_Go ahead and hate your neighbour, _

_Go ahead and cheat a friend,_

_ _

Harry began to step forward, to face Voldemort, but Hermione grabbed his hand. 

"Harry!Don't go!Please!"She begged him."He'll kill you!"He squeezed her hand and then pushed it off.

"I know, but if it's only me then it's worth it."He smiled weakly and stepped out into the middle of the street.A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek.

"Please."She whispered to quietly for anyone to hear her.

_ _

_Do it in the name of Heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end,_

_ _

"Ah, a wise choice Potter."Voldemort hissed."But I'm afraid you will die for it."He lifted his wand, but his vision was directed to the large congregation of students gathering behind Harry.Hermione stood directly behind him and reached her hand forward to squeeze his.Ron and Lavender stood beside her and Ginny beside them.Seamus, Dean, and most of the other Hogwarts students stood behind them.

As they gathered some smaller Death Eaters joined the crowd.They wore the traditional masks and robes, but they were clearly students.Hermione gasped in surprise.

"Excellent."He hissed."Kill them all."He cackled to his Death Eaters.

_ _

_There won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day_

_ _

All the students raised their wands.Curses flew everywhere.Hermione blocked curses aimed at her and threw many more at the Death Eaters.Students were falling all around her, dead from Avada Kedevara, but none of the Death Eaters were dead.If a curse hit them another would simply perform the counter curse and they would continue.

She knew in her mind what she had to do.

"AVADA KEDEVARA!!!!!!!!"She screamed.

_ _

_On the bloody morning after,_

A blinding green light shot from her wand and an advancing Death Eater fell.Ron turned to look at her, shocked.She nodded.He sighed resolutely and nodded.He also began firing the killing curse.

_ _

_One tin soldier rides away._

_ _

"Potter!You will die here, victim to me, just like your parents!"Voldemort called to Harry over the din.Hermione glanced over at him, continuing to fire curses.Their wands were locked in Priori Incantatem.Rage gleamed in Harry's eyes.He did not answer.

"Nothing to say Potter?Just say you surrender and all the killing will stop." 

_ _

_So the people of the valley sent a message up the hill_

_Asking for the buried treasure, tons of gold for which they'd kill._

_ _

"You would not stop killing on your own."Harry answered through gritted teeth."But the killing will stop, one way or another."

_ _

_Came an answer from the kingdom, "with our brothers we will share_

_All the secrets of our mountain, all the riches buried there."_

_ _

"You will die before anyone ever sees that day Potter.You die here today, by my hand."He jeered

"Not by you Riddle!"He screamed back.

"Voldemort!"He called back.The anger in his voice was audible.A curse streaked by Hermione's shoulder and she turned back to shoot.

_ _

_Now the valley cried with anger, _

_Mount Jahousis draw your sword,_

_ _

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!"Harry answered."You don't deserve our respect!"

"I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!!!!"He screamed in frustrated anger."KILL THEM!KILL!!!!!"He screamed to the Death Eaters.Their doubled curses flashed by. 

_ _

_And they killed the mountain people,_

_So they won their just reward._

_ _

Hermione turned quickly back to the battle, flinging curses in every direction.Harry and Riddle were still locked in Priori Incantatem.Both concentrated as hard as they could to force the golden beads to the other.Hermione wiped the blood and sweat away from her eyes.

_ _

_Now they stood beside the treasure, _

_On the mountain dark and red,_

_ _

"Potter!I grow tired of this game!"Riddle screamed.Harry remained focused on the golden cord.With one great pull Riddle wrenched his wand away and the cord shattered.Harry looked up and met his eyes.

"This is the end."He stated.

"No, it is never the end."Harry returned, their wands still pointed at each other.

"Your friends are dead."He said.Harry refused to be distracted.He stayed, eyes locked with Voldemort.

"That Mudblood witch is dead to."He sneered.

"Hermione?"Harry whispered.She heard him.

"No Harry!I'm here!"She called over the noise.

"You will not destroy us by killing me."He said calmly.Riddle smirked.

"Goodbye Potter!"He hissed."AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!!"A bolt of green light shot from his wand.Before Harry could react it hit him.Hermione screamed.

As she watched the curse hit him, his scar glowed golden.The green light combined with the golden essence from his scar and rebounded back towards Voldemort.He sent out a curse to stop it, but it cut through like thin air.The light hit him and he screamed in pain.A fire, starting on the inside, consumed him.He burned in a column of fire until he was nothing but ashes.A gust of wind swept across the ground and blew his remains away.All of the curses ceased as the Death Eaters watched their leader burn into nothing but ashes.

_Turned the stone and looked beneath it,_

_'Peace on Earth" was all it said._

Hermione's eyes remained on Harry.

"HARRY!"She screamed as he fell backwards onto the ground.As she leapt across the blood stained grass to reach him the curses began again.She flung herself over his limp body and felt his neck of a pulse.There was nothing.He was dead. __

_ _

_Go ahead and hate your neighbour, _

_Go ahead and cheat a friend,_

As she lifted her head a Death Eater ran passed her.She lifted her wand to kill him, but before she could he pulled off his mask.It was Draco Malfoy.

He ran over and knelt beside a body.A glistening tear fell from his eye.He stood back up, trembling, in front of her.Hermione could now see that it was Ginny's limp body he was protecting.He turned and began wildly flinging curses at the Death Eaters, his mask discarded on the ground and his damp hair clinging to his face.

_ _

_Do it in the name of Heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end,_

_ _

She buried her head in Harry's robes again.Agonized screams filled her ears.

_There won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day._

_ _

A fresh spattering of blood fell on the back of her head and neck.She lifted a hand and wiped some away.Now her hand was covered in the blood of the innocent.

_ _

_On the bloody morning after,_

_ _

Suddenly, a bolt of pain ran through her body and her world went black.

_ _

_One tin soldier rides away._

_ _

Hermione opened her eyes, lifting her head from Harry's robes.She closed her eyes remembering the passed events.When she opened them again, she found herself kneeling beside Harry's body in the middle of a bloody battlefield.The orange morning sunlight glistened in her eyes.

_Go ahead and hate your neighbour, _

_ _

No one around her moved.She scanned the field for any other sign of life, but nothing moved, not even a blade of grass.

"HELLO?"She screamed.It echoed through the town.No one answered.

To her right she saw Neville.He lay sprawled on the grass.His hair was matted with dried blood; sweat still dripped off his cold face.He fought until the end.

_ _

_Go ahead and cheat a friend,_

_ _

She turned her gaze to where Draco and Ginny had been.His lifeless body now flung backwards over hers.Love lost before it began.

_ _

_Do it in the name of Heaven,_

_You can justify it in the end,_

_ _

A strand of flaming red hair caught her eye.She turned to see Ron's lifeless body lying on the ground.Beside him was Lavender, their hands clasped, holding each other tightly.Even in death they would not be separated.

_ _

_There won't be any trumpets blowing come the judgment day_

_ _

She looked back at Harry.His body was cold and rigid.Dried blood covered his face and robes.His glasses were smashed beside him.Tears slipped from her eyes and wet his pale face.

"I love you Harry."She whispered

_ _

_On the bloody morning after,_

_ _

She bent over him and kissed his frigid lips.Then, slowly, she stood up and scanned the field once more.Then, hot tears stinging her eyes, she turned to leave.

_ _

_One tin soldier rides away._


End file.
